undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Star
Blue Star is a YWE Original CAW, who was known as the Face of YWE. He is a former Undisputed Heavyweight Champion, WCW Champion, & YWE Champion. He is the first ever Undisputed Heavyweight Champion. He is also known for his huge rivalry with Mr. Black. In his career, Blue Star has won 6 World Titles in YWE (4x UHC, 1x YWE, 1x WCW). YWE (2008-2014) Beginnings & Various Feuds Before YWE was recorded, Supahstar B (now known as Blue Star) was feuding with Mr. Black to see who would be the Face of YWE. Suphastar B was intended to be rewarded the World Heavyweight Championship, but due to an injury at a house show against Mr. Black, he wouldn't receive the title. At the Great American Bash, Supahstar B would defeat Grimez in the first ever YWE CPV. At Cyber Sunday, he would be defeated by his rival Mr. Black in a Last Man Standing Match. At Survivor Series, Supahstar B would team up with Thunder & Styles E (now known as PJ Skillz) to face Hero, The Angel, & Sheamus in a 6 Man Elimination Tag Team Match in a victorious effort. At the Beginning of 2009, the long awaited match between World Heavyweight Champion Mr. Black & Supahstar B for the title happened at the Royal Rumble where he would defeat Mr. Black to become the new champion, but he would lose the title to his apprentice Grimez at Wrestlefest due to Mr. Black interfering. At Backlash, Supahstar B would defeat Mr. Black to end the feud for a while. Feud with Dynamite; First Ever Undisputed Heavyweight Champion At Judgement Day, Supahstar B would get his rematch for the World Title in a Triple Threat Match against the champion Grimez & Dynamite, but he would once again lose to his former apprentice Grimez. Afterwards, Dynamite would blame SB for his loss at Judgement Day and would start feuding with him. At Night of Champions, Supahstar B & Dynamite would both interfere and cost each other's WWE & WCW Title shots against John Cena & The Rock respectively. At The Great American Bash, Dynamite would defeat him in a match after Tornado interfered. At Summerslam, Supahstar B would defeat Dynamite in a Steel Cage Match to end the feud for the time being. At Unforgiven, Supahstar B would focus on trying to win back the World Title in a 6 Pack Challenge that was ultimately won by Thunder. At No Mercy, Supahstar B would defeat Rocker in a Singles Match. At Survivor Series, Supahstar B would team up with his former rivals Mr. Black & Grimez to defeat John Cena, Triple H, & Randy Orton in a 6 Man Elimination Tag Team Match. At Armageddon, Supahstar B would not only defeat Mr. Black to win the World Heavyweight Title, but he would also defeat The Rock to unify both the World Title & WCW Title to become the first ever Undisputed Heavyweight Champion. At Royal Rumble 2010, Supahstar B would reignite his feud with Dynamite after he lost the Undisputed Title to him in a match. Supahstar B would then compete in the Royal Rumble Match where he managed to eliminate Triple H, Mr. Amazing, & Styles E before being eliminated by Yung Kash. At No Way Out, He would win the Undisputed Title back from Dynamite in an Elmination Chamber Match. At Wrestlemania 1, Supahstar B would defeat Dynamite in a rematch to truly end the feud. However on Smackdown, Supahstar B would lose the title to Angel after Angel cashed in his MITB briefcase. Feud with the Carters & Mr. Black; Pursuit of the Undisputed Title At Backlash, Supahstar B would have his rematch for the Undisputed Title against Angel, but he would lose after the General Manager of Smackdown G-Star distracted Supahstar long enough for Angel to hit his finisher and then win the match. On Smackdown, Supahstar B would face G-Star to a No Contest after G-Star's son Red Dread McCarter debuted and attacked supahstar. At Extreme Rules, Supahstar B (now going by Blue Star) would lose to the McCarter Family in a Handicap Match. At The Bash, Blue Star was originally supposed to face Red Dread in a First Blood Match, but G-Star would face Blue Star instead due to "injury". Blue Star would defeat G-Star, but he would be attacked by Red Dread proving that his "injury" was nothing more than a ruse. At Night Of Champions, Blue Star would lose to Red Dread after Angel interfered and hit him with a Steel Chair. Later that night, Blue Star would attack Angel during Angel's match. At Summerslam, Blue Star would lose a Fatal 4 Way Match for the Undisputed Title to the defending champion and his long time rival Mr. Black. At Breaking Point, Blue Star would end his feud with Red Dread when he defeated him in a Last Man Standing Match. At Bragging Rights, Blue Star would team up with Undisputed Heavyweight Champion Mr. Black & Thunder, as Team Smackdown, to defeat Team RAW (YWE Champion Rogan, Dynamite, & Grimez) in a 6 Man Elimination Tag Team Match. Afterwards, Blue Star would hit his finisher on Mr. Black after Mr. Black attempted to spear him. At Survivor Series, Blue Star would defeat Mr. Black, yet again for the world title, to become the new Undisputed Heavyweight Champion for a Fourth & Final Time. However, Blue Star would lose the title right back to Mr. Black at TLC in a Chairs Match. YWE Champion; Feud with Rogan Feud with Grimez; Feud with Crazy One Heel Turn & Feud with Angel Final Showdown with Mr. Black & Retirement SWE (2015) Debut & Team YWE Blue Star along with Mr. Black & Angel made their debuts with SWE (Silvio Wrestling Entertainment) at Night Of Champions in the SWE Championship Match in the Main Event of the CPV where they attacked the challenger Mario Sanchez for no apparent reason. For Survivor Series 2015 him, Mr. Black and Angel will face Mario Sanchez, Arrow and DoggyDog in a 6 man tag elimination. At Survivor Series Blue Star was eliminated by Arrow but Team YWE still won the match. XWP (2017-2018; 2019-Present) Debut, 6 Man Tag Team Champion & Departure Blue Star would make his XWP Debut and return to the ring by answering DoggyDog's challenge for the 6 Man Tag Titles. He would team with Angel and Mr. Black defeating SWED & DoggyDog winning the 6 Man Tag Titles. This is Blue Star's first Championship that isn't a World Championship. At Betrayal, Blue Star would lose the 6 Man Tag Titles to X Bullet Club. After the show, it was announced that Blue Star's contract was only for a month from WrestleMania to Betrayal. Hall of Fame Induction; Return & Feud with Mahadi Khan Before WrestleMania 3, Blue Star would be announced for the XWP Hall of Fame and was inducted at the start of WrestleMania where he thanked the fans and called out Mahadi Khan to respect the legends and that Mr Black would beat Mahadi later that night (Black did end up losing to Mahadi though). One month later, after Mahadi Khan defeated Silvio at Betrayal, Mahadi attempted to attack Silvio with a chair but Blue Star made the save and afterwards, a match between Mahadi Khan & Blue Star was announced for Broken Bonds. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *Undisputed Heavyweight Champion - 4x *YWE Champion - 1x *WCW Champion - 1x (Final Champion) *YWE Hall of Fame 2014 *2014 Match of the Year - with Mr. Black at WrestleMania 5 *2013 LOL! Moment of the Year XWP: * XWP 6 Man Tag Team Champion - 1x with Angel & Mr. Black * XWP Hall Of Fame (Class Of Season 3) CAW Wrestling Observer: *6 Star Match (2014): vs. Mr. Black on June 8th *5 Star Match (2011): vs. Shawn Michaels at YWE WrestleMania 2 *5 Star Match (2011): vs. Mr. Black at YWE Summerslam 2011 *5 Star Match (2013): vs. Angel on August 18th Entrance Music Theme Song: *'"Go Hard" - Nobody Famous (2008-2014)' Category:YWE Category:CAW